


Foursquare love

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: An AU of one-shots featuring our heroes and their love lives...





	1. LadyNoir

The rope dug into his suit as Ladybugs hands teased at his chest and hips. 

“Mon Chaton,” She hummed, spinning him gently until she could see his ass. 

“Y-Yes my lady?” He answered before yelping and jumping slightly as she slapped his ass. 

“You know why I am doing this right?” Ladybug asked as she thumbed the material of his bulletproof outfit. 

“I ruined the heist?” Chat said as he was spun back around to face her. Ladybug was barely wearing anything anymore. Long ago had she removed her outer uniform leaving her in just a pair of panties and a thin strip of cloth for a bra. 

“You are drooling kitty,” she smiled before moving to undo his pants. He was hard, and the wet spot that darkened around the head of his cock told her a story of how she affected him. 

“Yes, you ruined the heist, but not the night.” She confirmed before tearing the pants away and releasing him from the rope. 

“Be a good kitty and bring me my strap on.” She ordered as he crawled away on all fours to do as told. When he returned, he dropped the strap on from his mouth and onto her lap before turning to present his bare ass to her. 

“This is your punishment Chaton, now spread for me.” She instructed as Chat reached behind himself to spread his ass cheeks. Ladybug placed the strap on between her legs before moving for the lube as Chat gently prepared himself. She watched her partner while she busied herself with the lube. He was perfect, his cat ears twitching as he moaned under his fingers ministrations. How had she gotten so lucky with such a partner?

“Ready Chaton?” She asked after a while. He nodded before moaning out a yes and removing his fingers from the stretched hole. Ladybug adjusted herself before sliding inside him, feeling his inner walls constrict around the latex material of the toy. 

Chat shivered and moaned as he adjusted to the size as his lady waited. Finally, he gave her the signal to move, his hands clenching in pleasure as she quickly found the special spot he had been busy abusing for the past five minutes while she had gotten ready. 

“Such a bad kitty, running around and disobeying his owner.” Ladybug chided as she gripped his hips and thrusted into him fast and hard. Just as he liked it. 

“Y-Yes, I’m a bad kitty,” He panted out. Sweat starting to form as he met his lady’s thrust and fought to keep from touching his throbbing cock. His lady knew what he wanted but wouldn’t give in just yet. 

“Kitty won’t do it again?” She asked knowing he would. He always did.

“No, kitty behave next time~” Chat moaned, his body twitching as she fucked him agonizingly slow with the toy. 

“Why don’t I believe you?” She laughed before pulling out so the tip was barely in, before thrusting back in and making her partner arch his back and purr out a loud moan that echoed in the apartment she owned. She could tell he was close. Her nails raked up and down his back and down his sides. She pulled his head back as their lips met, tongue dancing together before she gave the sign for him to touch that needy organ between his legs as she played with his tender nipples. It didn’t take long for a rope of white cum to erupt from his cock as she had her own orgasm. 

“Good kitty,” she purred as Chat fell forward exhausted and covered in his own cum...


	2. Marichat

Marinette was locking up behind the counter when familiar arms wrapped around her middle. She didn’t jump anymore, instead, she looked up and smiled brightly at the leather cat that held her.  
“Chat,” she whispered, afraid to raise her voice to high in case someone heard. Adrien leaned his head down, stealing a kiss from her lips.   
“Princess,” he cooed, a purr rumbling in his chest as he hugged her. Marinette loved their small moments. A time frozen for just them. 

Turning in his arms, she laid her head over his chest allowing him to comb his clawed hands through her raven hair. The safe and loved feeling she had was amazing. It was also a feeling her current boyfriend Luka never gave her. Not since his drinking habit occurred.   
“He beat you again,” Chat whispered, breaking the silence as he traced a bruise forming on her collar bone. Marinette didn’t reply, looking away in shame instead. Chat hummed, a smile on his lips as he gently lifted her chin to face him.  
“He’s out isn’t he?” Chat asked already knowing the answer. Marinette nodded, her lithe fingers already tracing his chest as her eyes took a lustful look. Carefully, he led her up the stairs to the attic bedroom she had set up and left her at the center of the room as he took a seat on the chaise. 

This was her apartment, her bedroom she shared with no one but him. It was in this room surrounded by four walls, that she commented the sin demons brought out in people.  
Nodding his head, he watched as Marinette shed her clothes, exposing herself and bruised body to the theif. Adrien felt himself tighten in his pants but didn’t dare touch himself. Not yet.

Marinette slid her hands over her body, playing with her breast and rubbing between her legs. His eyes focused on her every move. He licked his lips once he noticed how wet she was by him.   
“I need to visit my princess more often,” he whispered, beckoning her over with the crook of his finger, smiling as she walked towards him. She was his princess, and he would treat her as such. Once she was before him, he gently parted her legs and began licking between her wet folds making Marinette moan and grip his hair to keep from falling from buckling knees. Chat hummed and sucked, his tongue coating every inch of her. She had no idea how many times he had brought her near orgasm only to back away, did he finally move her to the bed and undress.

“My princess,” he purred, eyeing her battered body below him before his tongue licked and his lips kissed each mark. He caressed her breast playing with them in his hands, lavishing both nipples in turn with his tongue and earning such beautiful moans from the woman below him.   
“Chat!” Marinette panted, her body arching under his ministrations. As he teased her breast, one of his hands ghosted over her side to rest between her legs, teasing the swollen clit he had teased with his mouth ruthlessly just moments before.  
“Chat!” she screamed again, her body arching and moving, begging to be touched and loved by his expert hands. Chat Noir was the walking form of the seven deadly sins, and goddamn she loved it.  
“Tell me what you want my lady,” Chat growled out, his own lust prowling just under the surface, ready to pounce at any moment.  
“You, I want you,” she begged, her voice raspy and needy. “Please Chat, fuck me.” she cried, her lower half thrusting into his touch, too light to actually cause the pleasure she craved and knew only he could give.   
“Beg for it,” he ordered gently, loving the blush that crept over her cheeks. How he wished he could do this whenever he pleased.

“Please, Chat, I want to taste you, feel you inside of me,” Marinette whispered out, her shy words only making him want her more. “I need you,” she finished, wrapping her legs around his waist as she ended her words, reaching down to pleasure herself, fingers thrusting in and out of her wet entrance. Chat growled as he puffed out his chest. She was his, marked by him, claimed by him. Marinette’s body rocked with each powerful thrust, his hands holding her waist in a bruising grip as she locked her ankles and wrists around his body to keep from sliding away from him. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt his lips on her collar bone and cock pounding her filled womanhood. 

**********

Marinette woke hours later, her body still vibrating from Chat’s visit. She could still taste him on her tongue as her fingers ghosted over her tender body, resting on her inner thighs as she smiled. He had filled her with his seed, even now it slowly seeped from her tender lower lips, coating the pale skin in a glistening shine. Laying back down, her eyes wander to the window above her head. The moonlight covering her naked form. 

Her black cat was gone again. He never stayed, but Marinette figured he wanted to. It was impossible though, with Luka still around, their small escape was a secret she dare not let escape. Marinette smiled as she closed her eyes. As long as night was around, he would keep her safe. 

“Awake?” Luka asked, his voice slurred as he leaned against the doorframe. Marinette nodded, her face stoic. She had given her soul to the devil in exchange for Luka’s life. At the time, she called it in the name of love, now, she still called it love, but for a different man.   
“Did Kagami bring me home again?” Luka questioned.  
“How should I know, I was asleep.” Marinette finally responded. Luka rolled his eyes before moving closer to her. She forced herself to remain calm and not flinch at his touch. 

“Do you love me?” Luka whispered, his hand caressing her cheek in his hand.  
“Yes,” she lied flinching as he tilted her head back by her hair. His face was near hers, close enough for her to smell the alcohol in his breath. His eyes studied her as if he could read her mind.   
“Liar,” he hissed before slapping her across the floor and onto the floor. Marinette remained still, her breathing somewhat panted as she tried to maintain eye contact. Luka’s turquoise blue eyes glared at her, his hand raised for another strike. She braced herself for the next round they usually danced each night. 

Her own eyes flashed as she focused on memories of Chat. It was him holding her safely instead of Luka’s cold touch. 

****  
Adrien Agreste had watched as Marinettes world shattered. How she lost everything in just over a year thanks to Lila Rossi. He couldn’t do anything though as Adrien. If his father found out, then the fallout would be worse and his Mari’s dream of becoming a fashion designer would be gone as well. They shared a degree path, shared a classroom in university. 

She knew his secret, helped him despite his criminal path. Of course, when his Mari discovered that sweet innocent Adrien was a criminal, it had nearly broken her. The memory overshadowed the fact that he had been injured at the time. She had already been Chat Noir’s medical personell. 

“Adrien?” Nino called as he entered the apartment. Adrien looked up from his laptop with a smile.  
“Sup,” Adrien greeted as Nino walked over and sat down. His hair was a mess and the headphones that usually hung around his neck, were missing.  
“Something wrong?” Adrien asked. Nino sighed before once more running a hand through his hair.  
“I miss Alya,” Nino explained making Adrien chuckle. This would be a good thing to talk to Mari about when he secretly met her tomorrow.  
“So you came here to talk?” Adrien asked closing his laptop. Nino leaned back before launching into a rant about Alya and Lila. At the mention of Lila, Adrien’s mood fell. He hated her, hated how she ruined his Mari’s life. Adrien was the only person keeping her from ruining Marinette’s career, and all involved knew it. When Nino left two hours later, Adrien stood and made his way to his room. Sleep or thievery? His father had a new jewelry line coming out tomorrow...


	3. Ladrien

Adrien moaned as Ladybug kissed across his shoulder blades. Her strong arms wrapped around his middle as her fingers played with the hem of his pants. 

“Who do you belong to?” Ladybug asked, her voice soft despite the order he was given. 

“You,” he replied, leaning his head back to rest against her shoulder. He loved how her lips quickly went to suck on his neck. 

“Prove it Agreste,” she ordered, standing and moving to lie on the bed. She was naked aside from her red and black mask. The moonlight glistening off her pale skin. Her legs spread as she beckoned the model closer with her finger as if calling an animal. His leash pulling tight on his collar as she pulled on it. 

Adrien smirked as he stalked forward, eyes lusted as he licked his lips. Ladybug spread her legs wider as he moved between them and leaned his head down to her sweet center.

“May I taste you?” He asked, his breath hot against her sensitive folds. Ladybug nodded fisting the leather leash that connected to the collar he wore. Adrien bowed his head lower before closing his eyes and tasting his lady. She was heaven. His tongue lapping hungrily at her juices like a cat to milk and making her moan sweetly into the confines of his room. 

He wanted more, craved more as he added a finger to his ministrations. Her back arched as she wiggles against him. He sucks and chews on her clit making her want more as he adds two more fingers. He feels her inner walls clamp around him as he moans himself, his cock dripping for action. He wants inside of her, she wants it too, but he is a masochist and loves the pain. 

“Beg for it Ladybug,” Adrien ordered, his voice low and sultry with sex. Ladybug shivered in anticipation.

“I-I am the one in charge here.” She panted out, though neither party believed her words. Adrien tried to pull away, but Ladybug tugged on his leash. 

“I didn’t say you could move,” she said weakly as he let his tongue wander from her wet folds up her inner thighs and dipping around her belly button before teasing at her nipples.

“Ahh, Adrien,” she whimpered, a blush on her cheeks as Adrien toyed with her. He looked satisfied as he eyed her beneath him a moaning mess under his fingers. 

“I’ve waited for ages to have you like this.” He mused before licking at her nipple. 

“And, Agreste always gets what they want,” Adrien said before moving until his cock was at her entrance. 

“Ready?” He asked, loving how her blue eyes were glued to him. She could only nod as he eased into her making her moan deeply as he began to rock in and out of her.

This was far from their first time together, but each time was still like fire and new to them. His lady was perfect beneath him. A figure of red in satin. His fingers held her hip in a bruising grip as he found her sweet spot causing her to arch her back and release a sultry moan of pleasure. 

He loved those sounds, loved that he was the one that pulled such sweet notes from her lips. 

“My lady,” Adrien panted out, his own release building as her tight walls strangled his throbbing cock inside her. Ladybug’s only reply was holding him closer as she screamed his name on repeat...


	4. Adrinette

Marinette was frozen in her seat, eyes wide as Adrien’s fingertips slowly moved up and down her thigh before dipping between her legs and back up again.   
Her face burned from her blush as she watched to make sure no prying eyes could see them in the back. 

“Adrien,” she hissed, trying to focus on the class.

“Yes, bugaboo?” Adrien purred, his lips ghosting against her ear making her shiver. 

“A-stop,” she pleaded as those cursed piano fingers unbuttoned her pants and pulled at the zipper.

“Why? You make such cute faces.” He mused, licking his tongue up her neck. Thank kwami the teacher wasn’t looking. 

Adrien’s hand-dipped beneath her jeans and underwear before teasing her folds. 

“So wet Mari, is this for me?” He asked making her moan quietly and place a hand to her mouth. She didn’t understand how he could still easily take notes. She could only focus on his fingers. 

“Remembering last night? Remembering how I made you cum over and over again?” He continued. “And with just my tongue too,” 

Marinette wiggles in her seat, her eyes closing. He was just talking and rubbing her. His fingers didn’t penetrate her. This was just his voice and touch bringing her to climax in the middle of their business class. 

“Say it Princess, beg for it.” He ordered, nibbling on her ear. Marinette felt her body tense as a wave of euphoria took over and she began to shake out her orgasm. Adrien waited, patient as ever. 

“Fuck me,” she hissed annoyed at herself.

“That isn’t how you ask purrincess.” Adrien tsked before sliding a single finger easily inside her making Mari jump slightly and release another moan. She was too sensitive right now. 

“Fuck me, Adrien,” she quietly begged, thrusting her lower body against the hand that cupped her dripping womanhood. 

Adrien smiled, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of someone looking back at them. 

“I’ll fuck you hard against this very desk after class.” He told her, pulling his hand back and sucking on the middle finger that now glistened with her juices. 

Marinette shivered as she sunk lower in her chair and counting the minutes for class to end. Adrien didn’t stop his teasing though. His thigh brushed against her own thigh as he chose to focus on her instead of the notes she was expected to take. 

Blue eyes met predatory green as Adrien stood up just as the bell rung. She reached for him, but before she could even speak, the student from before was beside them. She didn’t hear what he was asking, Adrien was handling that. Instead, she was behind him, craving his touch and smell. When the boy left, Marinette was against the wall, Adrien’s nose buried in her neck as his hands held her waist.

“Only have time for a quickie I’m afraid Purrincess,” he whispered, hands roaming under her shirt to tease at her breasts. Marinette whimpered as her fingers messed with the belt buckle holding up his pants.

“Adrien,” she whimpered as her boyfriend bit and sucked at the tender skin of her neck. She freed his pants before working to expose his hard length. Swallowing in pleasure as Adrien easily had her pants and underwear at her ankles. Once he was finally exposed, Marinette found herself folded over their shared desk. Her hands found purchase on the edge as her ass brushed against Adrien’s cock wet with precum. 

Closing her eyes, Marinette mewed as her boyfriend buried his cock within her tight inner walls...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any of these ideas, just ask before you take is all I ask.


End file.
